


Thank You for Being my Friend

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Thank You... [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Atom is a German Sherpard, Dogs, Gen, Pet Store, Peter Parker Needs a Friend, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Tony decides Peter needs a friend when May leaves.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Atom, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Thank You... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Thank You for Being my Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lira169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira169/gifts).



Peter had been wanting a dog since he was little but Ben and May never would get him one. When he was little he had asked and asked. He always remembered fragments of the dog they had when he was a toddler. Her name was Applejack and she happened to like apples. Or so Peter remembered. He had been four when she passed. They were talking about getting him a dog for his birthday but his parents died so that didn’t happen. Ben and May never could have a pet in the apartment. They had almost bought him a fish once but then Peter had broken his leg so they couldn’t afford the fish, no longer. 

Peter never told anyone about his want for a pet. So when he had to live with Tony for a year, he didn’t expect him to ask May what Peter wanted the most.

“He was always begging for a pet as a child,” May had said. Peter looked surprised. “We almost got him a fish once.”

“Well then maybe we should go to the pet store once you are settled in,” Tony said. Peter had thought he was joking when he had said that. He did not expect to be brought to a pet shop. 

“We don’t have to get a pet,” Peter told Tony. Tony wouldn’t hear it though. May was gone for a year because of a job and Peter was staying with Tony for his senior year. Tony wanted Peter to feel at home and if that meant the kid getting a pet than so be it.

“We can even get you a dorm at MIT where you can have a pet,” Tony said. Tony was sure Peter was going to get into MIT. Peter was unsure. 

“Mr. Stark, I don’t know if I am going to get in yet,” Peter said. Tony just waved him off. He always was sure that Peter would make it into MIT. Ned and Peter could be roommates if they both got in. Though Tony said he would get the two an apartment off-campus. Peter was unsure about what he was going to do. He wasn’t Harley, Tony’s other pseudo son. He didn’t have his future planned. 

“Well still when you find out then we will get a place that allows pets,” Tony said as he led Peter into the pet shop. He saw all the animals and Peter just smiled. He had always wanted a pet as long as it wasn’t a spider. He may have been bite by one but he was afraid of them. He went over to the dogs and smiled as the puppies came over to him. He saw a little German Sheppard that was still asleep that reminded him of the one he had when he was a kid. He picked up the puppy as it licked him. Tony watched him and smiled. 

“I like him,” Peter said. The puppy cuddled up in his arms. 

“Are you sure?” Tony asked.

“Yep,” Peter said smiling. Tony was glad to see Peter smiling. He took out his phone and took a picture for May who sent him back hearts and thanking him for caring for their boy. 

“How about we get some stuff for him?” Tony said. Peter nodded as he told Tony what to put in the cart. They had everything besides a name. 

“His name is Atom,” Peter said as he held the puppy close. “Atom Parker.” Tony smiled as he watched Peter and care for the puppy. In the car, Peter talked to the puppy as Tony focused on getting them home. 

~

Atom and Peter were really close. Peter took Atom to the park and the two were really close. When Harley visited for a week before school started back, Harley and Atom got along. Peter even invited his friends to met Atom. The group seemed to like him as Harry, Harley, and Ned told Tony that when they all went to MIT that they would share an apartment so they could all have Atom there. 

Tony was glad his son loved Atom but he was worried about how Peter would react to leaving the dog alone for hours. 

~

School started and Atom did well until Peter came home. Peter seemed nervous to leave Atom but when he got home and saw Atom excited to see him, Peter relaxed. As school went on Tony got close to the puppy as he carried for him while Peter was away at school. Peter had gotten pictures of Tony holding the puppy and playing with the puppy when he thought no one else was there. 

Tony wasn’t the only one who loved Atom, Pepper who said she didn’t like pets, loved Atom. Pepper and Atom would lay on the couch well Peter and Tony were in the lab. Atom would take a nap while Pepper would do work. 

When they took Atom to the compound, everyone there would freak out at the puppy and loved Atom as he would walk around and love on everyone. Steve would talk about the puppy they had when he was really little before the great depression. Nat like Pepper said she didn’t like dogs until she got to spend time with Atom. Scott, Bucky, Rhodey, and Sam would play with Atom. Clint loved to bring him treats. Wanda was nervous around the German Shepard until she petted Atom and Vision stayed cautious until Peter got him to pet him. Peter and atom would walk around the compound so Atom could get exercise and normal one or three avengers would follow or join them. 

~

May had been skeptical when Tony said she would love Atom. May never wanted a pet but she figured that she could pretend to like Atom when she met him. May arrived at the tower right before Peter’s graduation and Peter was excited to see his aunt. He brought Atom with him. She was glad to see the smile on his face. Atom came over and sat in front of her. She bent down and pet the dog as Peter told her all about Atom. She smiled as her nephew talked about the dog. 

“He is such a sweetheart. I see why you both are best friends,” May said. Peter smiled as he told her about everything else. Atom was in a lot of Peter’s stories. May was glad Peter had Atom. He had been upset when she left and now he had Atom who was like a child to the boy. 

~

Peter, Harley, Harry, and Ned worked on to bring up boxes as Atom followed close to his owner. He was acting protective since Peter got hurt on patrol. 

“Atom, I will be alright,” Peter kept saying. 

“He is just overprotected. Something that you need,” Harry said. “I think we got everything,” Harry said landing on the couch. Tony looked at the apartment. May, Macy, Abby, Tony, Pepper, and the Leeds had all come to help with the move. The boys were grateful. 

“You boys will be alright?” Macy asked concerned.

“We will be. We got Atom here to protect the four of us,” Harley said.

“This is why I got Peter a dog,” Tony said.

“I thought that was because I was dealing with May moving away,” Peter said.

“I thought it was because I told you he wanted a pet,” May reminded Tony. Tony bent down as Atom came over. 

“You know I think I am going to miss Atom the most,” Tony said. Peter smiled knowing that Tony did not like the dog at first. He was glad that he loved his best friend now. When they all left the boys relaxed as Atom laid on Peter. 

“Your dad is the best,” Harry said. Peter nodded thinking about how awesome it was to have Tony Stark as his father figure. Now he just had to actually call him dad to his face. 


End file.
